Let's Go Somewhere
by crazylove06
Summary: T/M:Post Season 4:Just a little piece of fluff:Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this was just a little piece of fluff that came to mind so enjoy**

He looked over at her tired form. Her hair was starting to curl from the rain but it still held straight. Her clothes looked all business and cold. She still looked like an angel to him. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed every finger with care. He could see in her eyes she didn't want to go back to CTU, couldn't.

He drove them down to their favorite beach, it was where they came to escape life and dream about other places they could go, other jobs they could have. The regular vendor was there so Tony bought her some food, they both hadn't eaten in over 24 hours.

"How's the food?"

"It's good, thanks" she said quietly, adjusting her body into the sand.

"You look like you haven't been eating" he said hesitantly, not sure if it was the right time to bring up his worry for her.

All she did was look over and offer a sad smile. He couldn't help brushing the hair from her face and cupping her cheek. Their eyes meet and she knew he wanted to kiss her, a passionate kiss filled with longing and want. He was looking at her with so much love she couldn't tell if it was tear or the first signs of rain that fell against her cheek, until the thunder rolled and the lightening beamed over them.

He took her hand and ran to the car but before she got in he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her with all the intensity and love he could. He felt the desire on her lips as she kissed back.

They climbed in the car and he wrapped a blanket he had in the back around them. He rubbed her arms up and down while helping her get her wet coat off, he didn't want her to catch cold.

They sat in the back seat and talked about everything. She told him of how she just wanted him to be happy and she thought she was doing the right thing for him; how she cried for him every night. He told her how he blamed himself, but he would do it again for her, and how he was in no way with the woman he was living with, that he just needed a place to stay. He told her how he dreamed about her every night.

The confessed their love over and over, apologized and kissed away the pain. They embraced each other passionately and neither could stand not to feel the other.

Tony put his hands on the bottom of her shirt. In the rain it had stuck to her form, showing her hourglass waist and beautiful breasts to him. She undid his buttons and ran her hands over his chest, just wanting to feel him again. Soon everything became a blur of sweat and passion. He ran his hands through her now curly hair the rain had produced.

Afterwards they lay side by side, holding each other and kissing any part that had been missed during the torrid lovemaking. They lay for hours, confessing silly secrets and undying love and devotion, it was a ritual they shared, something that couldn't be touched, only understood by them.

"Tony…I'm so sorry…I just" she trailed off into her own sobs.

"Hey you listen to me, I love you and…you can't" he sobbed into her hair. He couldn't express how sorry he was and how much she gave his life meaning, there was no life without her.

Suddenly a crazy and wonderful thought entered his mind. He through his cloths on and started the car.

"Tony what are you doing" she said with amusement in her voice.

"Just wait" was all he said.

Finally after what seemed like hours of driving he reached the destination. He was literally pulling her arm inside, excited as a little kid on Christmas to show her. He set her right in front of the screen and pointed.

"Pick one" he said.

"What? Pick a country?"

"Yeah, we can fly out tonight. Just name it and we'll go there. We can go and relax and enjoy each other, make love all day and get married" he said with overwhelming excitement.

She looked at him with tears brimming; she couldn't remember being this happy. He took her face in his and kissed her lips then down to her cheek.

"So…let's go somewhere" he whispered.


	2. Coming Back

**Author's Note: I decided to make this a two shot for fun**

**Thank you to all my reviewers**

Tony sat underneath the covers of the enormous bed in the hotel, wearing nothing but his boxers. He was flipping through the breakfast menu for the next day and listening to the sounds of the water cascading in the shower.

Michelle stood underneath the scorching water, trying to get the day, months, off of her. She knew this was crazy, they didn't even have any clothes; they had to buy some at the shop downstairs. But she didn't care, she felt happy for the first time in months.

Nothing had changed between them, their love, their passion, their purity. Neither had been with anyone since they parted, they only wanted each other, only needed to feel each other's touch. They were each other's salvation from the world. Still, she felt a rush of nervousness go through her body, not knowing why. She could feel the small shakes in her arms, down to her feet.

Tony watched her walk out of the bathroom in her nightgown. She looked unsteady, almost like she would fall any minute. She slowly walked over to him, arms across her chest and looking anywhere but at him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Come to bed" he said, opening up the covers for her to lay under with him.

She sat down beside him still looking unsure of herself.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this, just nerves I guess" she blurted out.

"Do I make you feel nervous?"

"No… it's not like that. It's just I haven't felt this happy in so long and now we're here and…" she started to explain herself, but she was cut off by his lips on her cheek.

"Now we're here and I want to make love to my wife" he said, letting the straps off her nightgown fall to her waist.

He kissed her softly, only just grazing her mouth; then slowly working his tongue over her bottom lip. She felt a rush of ecstasy and started kissing him with all the passion she had. He brought her down to the bed and slowly, achingly, started making love to her.

He looked in her deep brown eyes; they were clouded with lust and tears. He could sense that it was overwhelming to her, going from empty to complete in a matter of a day. She was starting to tremble at his touch. He placed his hands on her face and stopped their rhythm, wanting to give her body and heart a moment top process all the good that was coming back into their lives.

For a long time they just looked at one another, caressed each other's face and kissed any spot that could be reached. He could feel her body start to melt into him, could feel her wanting. He lifted himself above her and continued, reaching down occasionally to feel her heart against his.

Afterwards they lay there, gazing at one another through sated eyes, laughing at nothing and talking about anything. It was a ritual for them, as sweet as their lovemaking was the afterglow was just as intense, just as passionate.

"I still can't believe of all the places we could have gone you choose here." He said with laughter in his tone.

"Why not, this is where you proposed to me."

"Yeah but I mean we could have gone to Paris or Rome, not the little bed and breakfast we got stuck in when that rainstorm hit in Chicago."

She laughed and remembered that night years ago. Tony had the whole night planned, take her to the beautiful restaurant, dance with her, then the romantic proposal he'd been thinking about for days. But the thunder had started and rain was pouring down, they had no choice but to pull over and wait out the storm.

They had lain down in the same bed they were in now. Every time the thunder hit the room lit up along with her eyes. Both felt an immense rush of fever hit them like a flash. They made love for the first time that night. He laid there; stroking her thigh, and slid the ring on her finger.

"Well that was the most romantic night of my life, it just seemed right" she said.

"Mmm, I think it's perfect" he said, kissing her and getting ready to start his life again.


End file.
